Sueño incompleto
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, Sakaki-san… [Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia'].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **«Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia'»**

* * *

 **SUEÑO INCOMPLETO**

Con seis años, Saka-chan estaba cansado de que algunos niños de la escuela se rieran de él por tener nombre de árbol. Sakaki. Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? Son árboles importantes. De hecho, son sagrados, porque en ellos se dice que viven los kami. Además, para qué nos vamos a engañar…, las flores del sakaki son hermosas y es un árbol muy fuerte, que aguanta y soporta los inviernos sin perder las hojas. Resistente. Como él. Así que Sakaki decide resistir a las chanzas y a las burlas. Porque él será fuerte… Él se mantendrá en pie.

Empezó solo con su nombre. A cada burla, respondía él 'Sakaki-kun'. A cada cuchicheo a su espalda, se giraba y decía 'Sakaki desu'. Persistente, firme, como el agua que horada la piedra solo a fuerza de constancia y repetición, consiguió que los demás niños dejaran de reírse al decir su nombre.

Sakaki-kun.

Sin el -chan.

Pues eso.

* * *

Con tales muestras de perseverancia y determinación desde su más tierna infancia, el día que Sakaki dijo en su casa "Padre, de mayor quiero ser capitán de la guardia", sus padres supieron que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Oh, sabían de dónde venía tal decisión, desde luego. Tres días antes, la familia había asistido a los festejos por los esponsales del joven príncipe Shenazard, y el pequeño Saka-chan (su madre y su abuela eran las únicas a las que se les permitía seguir usando el apelativo infantil) fue incapaz de cerrar la boca en toda la jornada. Abierta en perpetua maravilla y asombro, el pequeño quedó encandilado por las justas a caballo, los combates singulares, los desfiles, con las capas de los oficiales ondeando al viento, los destellos que el sol le arrancaba a las corazas y el sonido de las espadas entrechocando…

Tenía ocho años…

* * *

Así pues, Sakaki-kun inició su formación en la esgrima, la equitación y las maneras cortesanas… Entrenaba, practicaba, estudiaba… El sol salía y Sakaki ya estaba en el patio de atrás ejercitándose en el manejo de la espada, el sable o el florete. Jamás vaciló…

Un verano, de resultas de los negocios de su padre, se alojó en casa una familia de comerciantes del vecino reino de Clarines. Con ellos venía un crío de raro pelo verde que lo observaba practicar, hora tras hora, en absoluto silencio.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? —le preguntó una tarde Sakaki, de once años.

El niño, que había cumplido recientemente los seis, asintió con tal vehemencia que casi se mareó.

Sakaki sonrió y entonces, con el chiquillo detrás de él, entró en la casa para buscar sus viejas espadas de madera. Eran quizás un poco pesadas para un niño tan pequeño, pero servirían.

Y ese verano, al ruido de las cigarras se le unió el choque seco de la madera y las risas infantiles.

—De mayor quiero ser como tú, senpai —le dijo el niño, con una sonrisa tal que dejaba ver el hueco donde antes habían estado dos dientes de leche.

A Sakaki se le infló el pecho de puritito orgullo.

* * *

Más de quince años después, aún soñaba con ser capitán de la guardia…

No había renunciado a su sueño, ni se había rendido, claro que no… Solo tenía veintiocho años, por los dioses… Eso sí, trabajaba en palacio, y ciertamente estaba más cerca de cumplirlo, aunque bueno…, quizás estaba en la zona equivocada… Claramente en la zona equivocada… Porque los aposentos reales sí que no eran el patio de armas de la guardia…

Jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, se le pasó por la cabeza que acabaría haciendo de niñero personal del Primer Príncipe de Tanbarun.

Menos mal que aquel niño que quería ser como él no sabe en qué quedaron convertidos sus sueños. Mitsu-chan, se llamaba…

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _Este personaje me atrajo desde el primer momento en que abrió la boca y habló (capítulo 1, 1'45''). Sí, sí…, tal cual. Porque el seiyū de Sakaki-san es el mismo que le pone_ _ **esa voz**_ _a Tsuruga Ren en Skip Beat! *Ojos en forma de corazón* En fin…, rarezas que tiene una… XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
